


Kingdom Hearts: Story Of Light and Darkness

by FandomBard12



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Dawn [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Disney, F/M, Game: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Major Original Character(s), Royalty, Twilight King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBard12/pseuds/FandomBard12
Summary: Legends say that in the conflict of Light and Darkness... there was a third force.Twilight, an energy that those who can balance the Light and Darkness in their hearts can use. There was once a family that could use this energy.Watch as one child of fate goes through the worlds, armed with a Keyblade and a family to search for. All while understanding what his family truly was.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Dawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763101





	1. Five Stars, One Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> You saw the trailer and you've been waiting for this.
> 
> So I've got nothing more to say, let's go.
> 
> And for me, this is yet another attempt at a story like this to which this time I'm doing it my way. It's kinda personal at this point.
> 
> Also, another thing... I've been prepping for this entire series... so yeah, that took some time.

_To truly understand Light, you must understand true **Darkness**._

A twenty-year-old man with a strange looking blade shaped like a key is fighting an old man with the same strange blade but designed differently.

The adult had blue armor with a red heart-shaped crest on the front, he had a blue cape on with the same heart symbol on it but it was a darker blue then the cape. He had brown hair with bright blue eyes and light brown.

The adult's blade is a spout of water with a mountain as the hilt which is rounded around a bright red handle.

The old man's blade had dark and silver colors with a blue eye near the end, the old man had an evil grin as the adult was kneeling with his blade as a sort of crutch.

"It's over Aalam, your light shall fall to darkness!" The old man said

"That's where you're wrong Xehanort." The man known as Aalam said with a grin

The old man known as Xehanort looked at the man confused, he slowly gets up despite being in pain.

"My children will be my successors and they will make sure that you will never succeed in your plans, Aliya has already found a place for my son to be protected and an area where my daughter and her will be not be found by you for a looonnnnngggg time." Aalam said with somewhat of a smug look

"WHAT!" Xehanort yelled annoyed and angry

Aalam aimed his blade at him, a determination in his eyes

"I know I'm gonna die, that I have accepted. But at the very least, before my very last breath, I can mess with your plans a little. And I will come back, I always do" He said with a grin

"YOU WILL NOT THIS TIME YOU WORM!" Xehanort yelled angrily

He then ran forward as did Aalam, the two about to clash blades.

Before sudden darkness.

**Years later...**

A five-year-old young man was in his room, swinging a wooden sword, he looked out the window and sighed as he stopped swinging the sword. His brown hair slightly unkempt, his blue eyes bright and full of life. He had a white t-shirt on with blue shorts, and black boots.

"Man, wonder whatever happened to my real family?" He asked himself

He's lived here for years and he's always wondered what happened to his parents... he doesn't even know if he has a sibling or not.

It's kind of sad but he has a sort of family here at least

That's when stars rained down from the sky, the boy's eyes widened as he opened his mouth in awe.

"A meteor shower!" He said with stars (heh) in his eyes

The young man then ran out the door, another young man with golden blonde hair.

"Hey Ventus." The young man said

"Aaron, you already looked outside?" The boy known as Ventus asked

"Yeah, come on let's see it together!" The boy known as Aaron said

The two kept going on, later making it to a hill. Aaron sat down with Ventus and looked outward into the sky, watching the meteor shower before Ventus fell asleep. He just kept watching alone, before starting to feel very exhausted for some strange reason.

"What the?" He asked himself

Aaron then passed out.

[ **?** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J26bX-79PKo)

He was falling through some sort of dark area, later landing on a platform with a heart that had white at the top, red in the middle, and black at the bottom.

Aaron blinked as he looked around, he was on a giant pillar of some kind and the thing he was standing on seemed to be made of the glass as he rubbed his hand on it.

"Where am I?" He asked himself

That's when seven pedestals appeared around him, each one had a weapon of some kind.

" _For you to_ _remain strong, one must have the ability to defend himself. You may choose three weapons, choose wisely_." A voice said

Aaron just blinked a little at that.

"...Okay." He said not exactly understanding what that meant

Aaron looked at the sword, he seemed oddly attracted to it. He grabbed the sword and held it in his hand.

The blade a brilliant silver, there was a red orb in the hilt with a strange symbol on it with a golden pommel with a blue cloth wrapped around the grip.

" _The sword, a weapon of power and destruction if used unwisely but if used correctly can still retain power but can create peace. Is one of the weapons you choose?_ " The voice said

Aaron looked at it, he saw a reflection in it, he smiled and nodded.

"Yes." He said

The sword then disappeared, Aaron nodded then saw a shield nearby, he walked over to the shield and grabbed it.

The shield had a black border with a silver bolt, the face of the shield was black with the same symbol on the sword but was red with a pale yellow outline.

" _The shield, a weapon of panic and rebellion if used unwisely but can cause peace and prosperity if used correctly instead. Is this a weapon you choose?_ " The voice said

Aaron held it in his hand, he nodded.

"Yes." He said

The shield disappeared, he then looked over at the five weapons left.

There was a golden dagger with a silver pommel with a red symbol as the cap.

There was a staff with both ends being a tan color with a wide brown disk that had the same symbol as the other but blue as the handle was green.

Nearby there was a green stave with a bright blue version of the symbol as the gem on it, glowing brightly despite near the darkness of the void.

One pedestal had a bow with a silver string with the area you hold onto being black that has the same symbol imprinted onto it but grey.

And finally, there was a scythe with the symbol on top of the handle that was bright red with the handle is a darker red with the blade being black.

After a bit of thinking, Aaron chose the dagger.

" _The Dagger, a weapon of thievery and corruption if used unwisely but if used correctly can be honorable and pure instead. Is this the weapon you choose?_ " The voice said

Aaron looked at the blade, looking at it with interest, he then nodded.

"Yes." He said

The blade then disappeared, the pedestal than changed positions making it more in a directional way.

" _Now you must give up two weapons._ " The voice said

Aaron looked at the four items left, he looked at the scythe. He grabbed it, feeling the weight of it.

" _The scythe, a weapon of death and evil if used unwisely but if used correctly can bring life and good instead. Is this the weapon you give up?_ " The voice said

Aaron looked at the weapon, getting a feeling that this would be more of an annoyance rather than a help.

"Yes." He said

The scythe disappeared, leaving three items left. Aaron looked at the book and the rod, he walked over to the rod.

" _The Rod, a weapon of chaos and ruin if used unwisely but if used correctly can be of order and wonder. Is this the weapon you give up?_ " The voice said

Aaron looked at it, he sighed.

"No." He said

The rod then was placed back on the pedestal, he walked over to the stave.

" _The Stave, a weapon of knowledge and myth if used unwisely can cause destruction and depravity but if used correctly can bring creativity and morality. Is this the weapon you give up?_ " The voice said

"No, I'd give up the rod rather." Aaron said

That's when the staff disappeared, the book and the bow were left.

" _These last two weapons are gifts, the stave that can connect unwiseness and destruction and the bow that can connect corruption and chaos._ " The voice said

The two weapons disappeared, Aaron then felt the need to hold out his hand, in it was the sword with the shield on his arm and the dagger in a sheath around his waist.

" _You chose to keep power, protection, and honor. Got rid of death and ruin with the gifts of knowledge and order. Is this the form you've decided to make?_ " The voice said

Aaron looked at the sword, he smiled and looked up.

"Yes, I chose to make this form." He said

" _Interesting, before your journey starts. What is your greatest fear?_ " The voice asked

"...I'd have to say losing the people I love and care about." Aaron said

" _Is loss really bad or is it something that makes you stronger with time, a question to ponder on._ " The voice said

Aaron said nothing, the voice then spoke again, asking this.

" _What do you want out of life?"_

"I'd have to say... friendship and love." Aaron said

" _Are_ _friendship and love truly a part of life or is it motivation to fight, another question to ponder._ " The voice said

The silence then came back, Aaron wanted to ask something but was interrupted by the voice.

" _What is the most important thing to you?_ " The voice asked

"...The very same thing I fear to lose." Aaron said somberly

" _Are the people you care about truly worth importance or_ _are they worth the fight, a question with an unknown answer._ " The voice said

"Okay?" Aaron said slightly confused

" _You're afraid of loss, you value friendship and love, and the most important thing to you is the people you care about. Is this correct?_ " The voice asked

"...Yeah, I guess it is." Aaron said with a rub of his neck

" _Then it is decided, you're journey will begin in the afternoon._ " The voice said

Aaron nodded, that's when a shadow version of himself appeared. His eyes glowing an eerie red, a sword and shield appeared in his hand with the dagger in a sheath-like his.

It seemed to be a darker version of himself.

" _You must face yourself to get stronger_." The voice said

**(MISSION ALERT!)**

[ **|Fight your shadowself|** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hc7OhFE7E4Q)

Aaron nodded, he ran forward charging with the blade, the shadow blocked the attack and tried a swing to which it blocked also. He then jumped away and threw the dagger, it blocked the dagger as the young boy swept it's feet and stabbed it in the chest.

Aaron looked at it with a glare, the shadow doing the same before disappearing into the ground.

His sword and shield was then willed away, he looked up at the dark sky.

"What is this place?" He asked himself slightly afraid

" _Who are you?_ " The voice asked

"What?" Aaron asked back afraid

" _I ask again, who are you?_ " The voice asked

He then breathed in and out deeply, steeling himself.

"Aaron, I am Aaron." He said in the most neutral tone possible

Silence, the voice then spoke again.

" _That is correct, you are you, and this is you, the shadow is you. Your choices are who you are, your fate is determined by who you are as were the others. So do you chose to fight or stand aside?" The voice asked_

Aaron said nothing, he looked down in thought, he remembered the people he grew up with, he then looked at the dark sky again.

"I choose to fight." He said

" _Then go, go and do the one thing you have to do now_." The voice said

" _Y_ o _u/I_ h _a_ v _e_ t _o_ o _p_ e _n_ t _h_ e _d_ o _o_ r." Aaron and the voice said at the same time

A bright light engulfed his entire vision.

**The real world**

Aaron's eyes opened to see the meteor shower ended, he then looked at his hand, remembering what he dreamed about. He was about to lay back down when he saw a young woman's face, he got back up and then stood up.

"A-Aqua, I-I'm sorry for sleeping outside." Aaron said bowing

"* _Sigh_ * You should have at least brought a blanket." The woman known as Aqua said

"I-I know, I guess I got excited and didn't think about that happening." Aaron said

Ventus stirred and got back up, he looked at Aaron and Aqua.

"Oh!" He said realizing what happened

Ventus sat up and got on his knees, looking down in shame.

"Honestly, what am I gonna do with you two?" Aqua asked playfully with a small chuckle

"It's just... I felt like I've been up there before, looking at the stars." Ventus said

"If I remember correctly, you've always lived here ever since I was young." Aaron said

"Yeah, I know." Ventus said

The three then sat at the edge, looking at the stars.

"Hey... Aqua?" Ventus said

"Yeah Ven?" Aqua asked

"You ever wonder what the stars are and what the light they produce is?" Ventus asked

"From what I remember from a book I read, the stars are actually-"

"Other Worlds." A new voice said

The three looked over their shoulders to see a new young man with brown hair and tan skin.

"Hey Terra." Aaron said

"And that the lights are the hearts of the people living on them, shining down upon us." Terra said

"I don't get it." Aaron and Ventus said at the same time

"You will get it someday." Terra said

"I kind of want to know now that you've brought up my curiosity." Aaron said

"You're still too young." Terra said with a grin

Aaron and Ventus sighed as Aqua giggled at them, the blonde just glared at her a little.

"Don't treat me like a kid." Ventus said slightly annoyed

"I mean, he is sixteen." Aaron said idly

Aqua meanwhile laughs, Aaron, Ventus, and Terra look at her confused.

"What?" The short brunette asked slightly confused

"I can't help it, you guys act like the weirdest brothers sometimes." Aqua said

The three males looked at each other, Aaron chuckled a little as did Ventus and Terra.

"Heh, honestly I kind of do think of you guys like family, to be honest." He said, not wanting to lie all that much about his feelings

"In a way, I guess we are." Terra said with a smile

The four then are at the edge, Aaron leaning on a fence nearby with the other sitting down.

"That reminds me, our Mark Of Mastery exams are tomorrow." Aqua said

"Oh yeah, I hope you guys do well." Aaron said with a smile

Aqua then reaches into her pocket to pull out something.

"So I decided to make us some good luck charms." She said

Aqua pulls out four stars, she tosses one to Ven and Terra. She then hands one to Aaron, his design was dark green with the metal being green with the symbol in the center being bright green.

"Wow, this is... great Aqua, I love it." He said with a bright smile

"Thanks Aaron." Aqua said

They all look at their designs, Terra's was red, Aqua's was blue, and Ventus's was green.

"Its design came from a legend about a star-shaped fruit somewhere, it's said that if you carry one designed like it. You and you're friends will never be driven apart, normally it would be made out of sea-shells but I made due." Aqua said

"Well, I think these are much better if I'm gonna be honest." Aaron said putting it in his jacket pocket

Ventus seems to remember something and reaches into his pocket to grab something, he pulls out a necklace with a red heart-shaped symbol with a green star inside it.

"I read in a book I found and decided to make, the legend around it is that if you give this to someone. The heart will hold all the connections of the people you've met thus far." He said

"Huh, so who did you make it for?" Aaron asked

"You." Ventus said, handing the necklace to him

Aaron put the necklace around his neck, he smiled at it.

"Thanks, Ven. I'll always treasure this." He said

"It was no problem." Ventus said

"We should head back." Aqua said

"Agreed." Terra said

The four then walked out of the area, smiling and laughing.

**"And it would be a long time before I truly got to see them again."**

* * *

**|Aaron's Stats|**

**HP: 90**

**MP: 80**

**Attack: 6**

**Defense: 5**

**Magic: 7**

**Journal Entry: _A young boy who lives in the Land of Departure and trains alongside three other Keyblade wielders in training and a Keyblade Master. He considers them his family more then anything else and will defend them along with his world and many other worlds from harm._**

**Weapon: Wooden Sword**

**Description: _A fairly good training weapon_**

**Strength: +1**

**Magic: +0**

**|Chosen Dream Weapons and their meanings|**

**Dream Sword: Gives great strength and allows the user to learn physical attacks quicker but Magic is learned at a slower rate**

**{Stats: +10 Strength, +0 MP, gives Ability: Breserk}**

**Dream Shield: Gives a great defense and allows the user to be more defensive but gives up learning physical attacks quicker**

**{Stats: +6 Strength, +1 MP, gives** **Ability: Second Chance** **}**

**Dream Knife: Gives great speed and allows the user to learn ways of moving faster but at the cost of defense**

**{Stats: +5 Strength, +0 MP, gives Ability: Jackpot}**

**Dream Bow: Gives great accuracy at the cost of power, speed, defense, and potential but makes it up for greater ways of gaining health**

**{Stats: +3 Strength, +3 MP, gives Ability: Second Wind}**

**Dream Stave: Gives great potential for learning magic but using it is a different matter**

**{Stats: +4 Strength, +6 MP, gives Ability: Scan}**

**|None Chosen Dream Weapons|**

**Dream Rod: Gives great and power magical potential but at the loss of strength and defense**

**{Stats: +5 Strength, +2 MP, gives** **Ability: MP Haste** **}**

**Dream Scythe: Gives great potential for attacking but at the cost of gaining health**

**{Stats: +7 Strength, +1 MP, gives Ability: Leaf Bracer}**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. Mark Of Mastery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're still rolling.
> 
> That's cool.

**Meanwhile, in a distant world**

A young girl was picking flowers happily, she had black hair with green eyes and a happy smile as she wore a black and white dress, she walked back over to a house and walked.

"Hey mom, I picked some flowers!" She said

A woman was cooking as she said this, she turned around and looked at her daughter, her black hair swaying as she did, her green eyes had a bright playfulness. She had a coffee brown dress with a dark brown sash around it.

"That's nice sweety, I'll put those in some water. For now, sit at the table, dinner's ready." She said

The little girl smiled as she sat at the dinner table happily, the woman put a bowl with some soup in it on the table.

The little girl started to eat, she then looked out the window to see four stars shining brightly.

"Mom, why are four stars shining?" She asked curiously

"What do you mean Talia?" She asked a little concerned

The woman looked out the window, seeing the four stars shining, her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no, the day has come." The woman whispered

She looked at her daughter, she sighed somberly.

"I know what I must do." She said

She walked over and kneeled with a serious look on her face.

"You have your Keyblade still honey?" She asked

"Yes." Talia said meekly

She got up and put out her hand, summoning the 'Keyblade' in it. It had a strange design but it seemed to fit for her and it seemed practical enough.

The blade was designed like a Fire but was blue coloration rather than red, the handle was black with the part around it is a pair of white wings. The 'teeth' were small spikes of blue flames with the keychain being a black wing.

"Listen, you need to go out and find your brother." She said

"W-why?" Talia asked a bit shocked

"He's in danger, the day has finally come where you need to go off, don't tell him your identity. I even have an outfit for you." The woman said

The woman then opened a box she got, in it was a white jacket with a hood, it had a large black jumpsuit with a pair of black and white gloves, in one of the pockets was a white star necklace.

"You're going under the alias of Nise, you can't let him know who you are until the day truly comes." She said

"Wh-what about you?" Talia asked

"I'll be okay, you need to go to the Gummi Ship." She replied

She nodded, she ran out the door and into a small garage nearby, she got in and started it up.

Driving off the world, the woman sighed.

"I know you're there." She said with a serious look on her face

That's when a man appeared from the shadows, it was the same man Alaam faced.

"Come now, is that any way to speak to another Master? Master Aliya." He said with an evil grin

Aliya turned around to look at the man, an angry look on her face.

"I will never acknowledge you ever as another Master Xehanort, you already know this world will fall to Darkness long before you kill me. So you can either stay here and fight me or leave and I'll fall into the realm of Darkness." She said

That's when a loud rumble occurred, there was a giant dark ball as the ground started to crack. Darkness spread around the area as Heartless appeared in other parts of the world.

Xehanort just growled in anger and teleported away, Aliya then looked at the sky with a somber look.

"I'll never get to see my babies ever again, but at least that man will get what he deserves." She said

The world was then engulfed in darkness, Aliya had walked out of her house to see the dark sky.

This was the Realm of Darkness, a realm full of well... Darkness, of course.

She sighed as she summoned her keyblade. It was average looking but the blade was bronze with the teeth being a heart-shaped rock, the area around the handle was silver with the handle being a dark silver.

The keychain was a small metal heart with a star in it.

"Looks like I have no choice but to find safety here." Aliya said

She then ran off, to find a safe area to wait until she could go back.

**The next day**

Aaron woke up to birds chirping outside his window, he slowly got up with a yawn, he then nodded remembering today's the day Aqua and probably Terra will be Keyblade Master(s).

"Alright, TIME TO WATCH MY FRIENDS BECOME KEYBLADE MASTERS!" He cheered to himself (not loudly, just with great happiness)

He gets up and gets dressed in his usual clothing, the standard clothing for any student that lives here.

He is now wearing a white t-shirt underneath a sleeveless green jacket, blue pants, and black boots.

He goes out of his room and finds his way to where the test is going to be taking place, which is in a large throne-like room.

There he sees Ventus, Terra, Aqua, and his good old Keyblade Mentor. Master Eraqus, nearby him, is Xehanort.

"Ah, Aaron. You've finally arrived, wouldn't want you to miss the test. We were just about to begin." Master Eraqus said

"Oh. Sorry Master Eraqus... wait, who's the other Master near you?" Aaron asked

Master Eraqus nodded, gesturing over to Xehanort.

"You are correct about him being a Master, he is known as Xehanort." He said

Master Xehanort looked at Aaron with a sort of... unnerving smile, Aaron merely waved to him with a friendly smile when in all honesty... he was creeped out.

He then walks over and stands near Ventus, he has to watch from afar. The rules say he can't take the Mark of Mastery Exam until he has a Keyblade and is selected.

Neither of which has happened yet.

Master Eraqus summoned balls of light, Aqua and Terra got their Holding their Keyblades known Rainfell and Earthshaker. The test was about to begin as Master Xehanort lifted his hand, darkness coming off it.

The orbs of light had darkness sparking off it.

As the orbs began to be destroyed, one of them flew towards Aaron and Ventus.

"What?" The short brunette asked asked

He was about to run but Ventus destroyed it.

"You two should go, it is too dangerous!" Terra said

Another orb flew near Aaron, he got out a wooden sword (he always carries in case of emergency training) and slashed it. It burned the wooden sword slightly but it was effective in what it did.

"No can do Terra, I've been waiting like what... a couple of years for this? No way am I missing out." He said with a confident grin

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to protect both me and Aaron!" Ventus said

Master Eraqus noticed Aaron's confident grin... it reminded him of someone he knew.

He's just like his father with that grin.

"Very well, you may stay." He simply said

The group managed to fight off the orbs with Aaron losing his wooden sword and just started to dodge away from them until Ventus could get rid of them using his Keyblade... until-

"AARON WATCH OUT!" Terra said

"AARON!" Aqua said

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Ventus said

Aaron turned around to see an orb, he wasn't able to react fast enough to hit it. So he put his hand out with his eyes closed, unable to fight.

Nothing came, however, he opened his eyes and saw... a Keyblade. In his hands.

It had a black handle with the cross-guard being dark green and shaped like blades of grass with the bottom part being star-shaped, the 'blade' was brown like a tree's bark with what looked like blustering winds were gathering there. The 'keyward' looked like blustering winds, it had a pretty good reach. The keychain had a golden star hanging from it.

It... looks interesting, to say the least.

"...Forests Wind." Aaron said to himself

That's what the name is... it seemed to tell him that. He felt a strong connection with his Keyblade, he guessed that's how everyone felt when they got theirs.

Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort (internally) were shocked.

He just... summoned a Keyblade of his very own.

"Well, that was... strange. Regardless, Aqua and Terra. You kept a still heart in this circumstance. Well done, Aaron. After this is over, you will report to me for training." Master Eraqus said

"Wait... I'm an apprentice now?" Aaron asked

"Of course, you may have been training somewhat before this but it should be more serious. Simple swordplay won't get you too far, you must master it. Learn your style." Master Eraqus explained

Aaron nodded, he understood the circumstances considering the time that they lived in.

Master Eraqus sighed and looked at the two soon to be Keyblade Masters.

"Now for the final trial. Terra. Aqua. You must face each other in battle. There are no winners, only truths. When equal powers clash, their nature is revealed." He explained

Aaron remembered reading this up, this part of the test was for showing whether one has corruption known as 'Darkness' within their heart leaking outward or they can keep it under control and not let it corrupt them with the power of Lights as a weapon and a protector.

A strange test but one that determines the users of Light from Dark.

Aqua and Terra then stood across from each other. Holding their respective Keyblades, this was going to be an interesting match.

Who was going to prove themselves here? Both? None? All that can be determined is in this one fight.

Terra and Aqua rush each other and clash Keyblades. They pull back and Aqua goes in for a strike which is deflected by Terra's Keyblade.

They collide twice before Terra makes an underhand swing at Aqua, whom flips backward thus dodging it. Terra then swipes at her left and right, the swings missing as Aqua dodged them.

Terra then jumps back as Aqua tries to slash him, a bold move but a good one nonetheless.

Aqua goes in for another swing but Terra dodges, the blade barely being missed. He jumps back as Aqua starts running toward him.

He readies himself but... darkness comes out of his hand, stirring something withing Aaron.

'Something's not right here but... I don't know what's wrong.' He thought

The darkness felt similar but he couldn't put his finger on it, strange.

Terra quickly notices the darkness and shakes it off, he blocks a blow from Aqua.

Meanwhile, Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort watch, with Xehanort smiling evilly as the two apprentices exchange blows.

The match then ends, they stand before the two masters again.

"...You two did well and fought well. But sadly, Aqua has earned her title." Master Eraqus said

Aaron wanted to be shocked but... he knew as soon as Terra showed darkness, he failed.

"Terra, you did not keep the darkness in check but you did well to ignore it. When you take the test again, hopefully, you may be able to stop this from happening again. Master Aqua, you are to come with me. You will be entitled to certain knowledge as a Keyblade Master. Aaron, meet me in the training arena. You will start your training as of today." Master Eraqus said

Aaron saluted to his Master, he knew that what he says goes. He can't go against it.

Though... will he able to use his Keyblade well like the others?

He goes over to Terra with a sad smile on his face.

"Sorry about your loss Terra. You did your best." Aaron said

"...You don't need to apologize about it, it was my fault in the end Aaron. I hope to do better but... where did the darkness come from?" Terra asked

"I do not know but... I know you can control it. I believe in you." Aaron said

"...Thanks." Terra said

"Your welcome, remember, you'll do better next time." Aaron said

Terra nodded and walked away to somewhere else as to stew over his defeat, the young boy sighed as he made his way to the training arena.

He stopped when he heard this conversation going on.

"What do you make of Ventus?"

"He ain't gonna cut it."

Aaron peered over to see... Master Xehanort talking to someone in red and black clothing with a black helmet again his hip.

He had spikey black hair and... glowing yellow eyes. He looked to be around Ventus's age yet... he seemed older.

"Somebody's gotta break that loser in." The boy said

Aaron then summoned Forest's Wind, he knew this guy is dangerous. He can sense it and he can see it from the Darkness leaking out of his presence.

But he felt... familiar in a strange way.

"Not here you won't. I have to keep up appearances, especially around that **boy**." Master Xehanort said

Was he talking about him? I mean... Aaron is pretty young but he can't do much. Not yet anyway, he probably would just be another fighter of the darkness like any other wielder.

Xehanort folds his arms behind his back and walks past the young man as he puts on his helmet.

"I already know that but... he needs some incentive to leave home." He said

"I've heard enough." Aaron said, deciding to interrupt this

He then walked out, revealing himself with a glare towards the two.

"Whatever the two of you are planning, I'm making sure it doesn't happen and report you to Master Eraqus but... Master Xehanort, why would you do this?" Aaron asked

"Oh great, the boy found out. Vanitas, take care of him." Xehanort said, walking away

"With pleasure." The boy known as Vanitas said

Aaron held Forest's Wind in one hand and held it up like a sword, he went with this stance usually.

**(MISSION ALERT!)**

[ **|Fight the strange boy and get to the others|** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mS2F_F05WRU)

Aaron ran forward and slashed Vanitas, sending him slightly backward.

"That Keyblade's strong but not strong enough to defeat me!" The Strange Boy mocked

"Shut up, you aren't going to do anything as long as I'm here." Aaron said

He ran forward again and tried to slash Vanitas but it was dodged, he was then hit in the back of the head hard.

"AH!" Aaron yelled

He fell forward, getting kneed in the stomach soon after, he got back up and held his Keyblade shakily.

"You... aren't... going... to win!" Aaron said

He swung Forest's Wind forward, his swing being deflected by Vanita's keyblade.

He was then hit over the head, knocked out by the hit.

"Seems like I've won, guess you'll do for motivation." Vanitas said

That was the last thing Aaron heard before passing out. The pain was too much for him.

Vanitas picked up the boy, opened a portal, and walked through it.

Little did he know, that wouldn't have been a good decision.

**Meanwhile**

Talia laid back in her seat as the gummi ship was sailing through space with a sigh, she had no idea where to go.

"I don't even... where do I find him?" She asked

Talia sat back up, pressing a few buttons.

"Guess the Enchanted Domain will work... wonder what's there?" She asked

The Gummi Ship flew forward, flying to the destination she chose.

* * *

**|Keyblade Stats|**

**Name: Forest's Wind**

**Strength: +4**

**Magic: +4**

**Ability: Guard**

**Description: _A_** _**well-balanced Keyblade for any beginner** _

**|Aaron Stats|**

**HP: 100**

**MP: 90**

**Abilities: Scan, Second Chance, Second Wind, Jackpot, Berserk**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, those Stat pop-ups will be a reoccurring thing... not much to say really.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	3. Enchanted Dominion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to gain some momentum in this story.

[ **In another world** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPzuR2FpMic)

Vanitas arrived in a barren area with Keyblades all around, he threw the boy on the ground causing him to wake up soon after. He slowly got up and tried to summon Forest's Wind but couldn't as he was very weak right now.

Most of his energy went into that earlier, so he's running low and doesn't have a whole lot of energy left to muster up for a fight but he doesn't have a choice here... now does he?

"Trying to fight me still?" The strange boy asked incredulously

"I-I will k-keep fi-fighting until you and Xehanort are stopped!" Aaron said weakly

"Please, you think you can stop him?" Vanitas asked in a mocking tone

Aaron growled in anger at this, he then felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked over to see Aalam standing near him.

" _Stand down._ " He said

Aaron was confused by this, who was he? And why did he... feel like he was familiar with him?

"W-who are you?" He asked confused

" _...No one special_." Aalam said, trying not to tear up

"Thought the old man defeated you, it seems he's been slacking!" Vanitas said cockily and yet... it held a sort of confused tone

Aalam rolled his eyes and summoned his Keyblade, Moutain Top, he then aimed it at the ally of Xehanort.

" _I'm not that easy to get rid of._ " He said

The two then started to fight, Aaron watching onward in shock. A blue portal then opened up near him, Aalam looked behind him and yelled this.

" _GO NOW, I'LL HOLD HIM OFF FOR AS LONG AS I CAN!_ " Aalam said

Aaron nodded and ran through the portal with it closing behind him, Vanitas growled deeply in anger.

"YOU CHASED AWAY MY PREY!" He yelled

" _YOU TRIED TO KIDNAP A CHILD!_ " Aalam said angrily

The two then clashed against each other, Light against Darkness... just as Aalam has done before.

[ **With Aaron** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEQxbcBnIwI)

He had arrived in a new world.. it was strange considering where he was, it seemed very peaceful if he's gonna be honest.

He was in a lush green forest and in a clearing of some kind.

"Strange... well, I should probably find civilization... maybe try to find a way home." He said to himself

He then started walking around, he needed to find some sort of civilization around here. There probably was one considering how nice this forest look, as he walked around he saw a group of people.

A young woman wearing a three-quarter sleeved grey dress with a folded white-collar with a black corset, as well as a black headband fitted neatly on her curly blonde waist-length hair and she is barefoot.

With her were three fairies, one was red, one was blue, and the final one was green.

Aaron walked over and got their attention.

"Um, excuse me but... where am I?" He asked

"You're in Enchanted Dominion dearie, why are you alone in the forest?" The red fairy asked

Now, he couldn't say he's from another world because that sounds kind of insane, right?

There's an order to keep... then again, the Heartless and now these 'Unversed' break this rule... plus the Keyblades... now he wasn't so sure about that rule anymore. Regardless, he'll keep following it because it seems to be the right thing to do right now.

What else is there to say?

"...I was... kidnapped by someone but I managed to escape thanks to some mysterious help, I don't know how I managed to get here but... if you could help me, I'd be more than grateful." Aaron said politely

"Hmm, well dearie. We were just getting Aurora back to the castle, you can come with if you like?" The green fairy said

"Aurora? That's a pretty name... my name is Aaron." Aaron said

"I'm Flora." The red fairy said

"I'm Fauna." The green fairy said

"And I'm Merryweather." The blue fairy said

Aaron looked at the young woman and nodded soon after.

"Then she's Aurora... well, it's nice to meet you all." He said with a smile

He put a hand to his chest and bowed towards them in a respectful manner, just like his Master has taught him. He may have not been taught combat that much but he has been taught manners.

Just in case he'd have to meet anyone in another world.

"I'm glad to have your assistance." Aaron said

"Think nothing of it dearie." Flora said in a kind tone

Aaron nodded and began to follow the group towards the castle they were going to, he looked around slightly amazed. He then looked at Aurora with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Are you... a princess of some kind?" He asked

"Yes, she is... how did you know?" Flora asked

"Well, we're in a castle and she has that... sort of regal air around her. Plus you seem like the types to protect her." Aaron said simply

He then realized what he said and began to look sheepish and a bit nervous, he nervously chuckled as he looked down slightly.

He isn't good with being social since he's never been outside of the Land Of Departure and he only talks to four people max.

"Sorry if I was a bit too forward about it." Aaron said

"It's fine..." Aurora said sadly, with a slight frown on her face

Aaron noticed this and looked at her with an empathetic look.

"Something on your mind?" He asked

"Yes... I met a man from my dreams and-"

"You know you're engaged to Prince Phillip." Flora chided

Aaron hummed slightly at this, he then had an idea. He looked at Flora with a serious gaze which made them think he had a sort of regal nature to it, that is the same gaze a king would use.

"Can you describe his appearance?" He asked

"Yes, he has wavy brown hair and onyx eyes. He has generally a princely nature." Flora said

"...I see... Aurora... did this man you meet look similar?" Aaron asked

Aurora hummed and then nodded, he looked at the Fairies with a slightly curious look.

"Maybe they might be the same person... after all, I've read many books when it comes to love and fate... maybe she was destined to meet him in that forest... I'm not sure... but you should keep an open mind Aurora... you never know if they are the same person." Aaron said softly

"...Thank you." Aurora said with a small smile on her face

"No thanks Princess... I'm just... doing what I can... you've had a long day right? Maybe you should get some rest." Aaron said

"Yes, he is coming by tomorrow." Merryweather said

"Right." Aurora said

She then went up to her chambers, Aaron then hummed in thought as he looked at the empty castle. He looked at the three fairies with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Why has she been raised alone anyways?" He asked

"...It seems you are not familiar with what happened so long ago." Fauna said

She and the other two fairies explained to Aaron what happened so long ago, with an evil fairy named Maleficent, the curse she gave, how it was negated, and what her plans and desires are.

Aaron realized something after the story ended.

"Wait... she has magic... isn't there a type that can manipulate people?" He asked

"Why... yes." Flora said in realization

Aaron summoned his Keyblade and immediatly went after Aurora, realizing what was about to happen. He ran to her room and unlocked the door using the Keyblade, the three Fairies looked at him shocked.

"You have a Keyblade?" Flora asked

"Yes, look I don't have time to explain how I got one. We need to save Aurora before it's too late." Aaron said quickly

He opened the door and saw a passage that was opened behind at the fireplace and followed soon after. He growled angrily as he saw bright green wisps of fire as he climbed the stairs, he had a feeling he knew who it was. After all, they told him it was her calling card basically.

He saw a green aura around a spinning wheel with a spindle sticking out, Aurora ready to touch it. Aaron yelled out this with all of his might, causing slightly wisps of grey energy to come off of him.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT PRINCESS!"

Aurora stopped for a moment, the green aura grew stronger for a moment.

" _TOUCH THE SPINNING WHEEL!_ "

She then pricked her finger on the spindle, she fell over with a figure revealing themselves. She had shining, yellow eyes are heavily shadowed with violet make-up, and her lips are painted red. Her head is topped with a black-horned headdress.

She wore a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon edges which flares out.

In her hand was a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip.

This... was Maleficent... that much he could figure out.

Aaron pointed the Keyblade at her as Magical energy charged in it, he fired out a ball of fire causing Maleficent to jump to the side. He growled angrily as the wisps around him grew stronger.

"Dreaded witch... undo your curse... I won't miss next time." He said angrily

"You dreaded fool... I cannot undo this curse... only true loves kiss will save her." Maleficent said maliciously

"...Someone will save her... for that is her fate..." Aaron said

"You really are a fool... noone will be able to save her." Maleficent said

She then disappeared in a bright green aura, Aaron growled angrily as he glared at where she once stood.

"She's nothing but a coward hiding behind her own power." He mumbled

He lowered his keyblade and sighed as he looked at Aurora, he walked over and held her up slightly. He shook his head, he put a hand on her heart. He felt something course through his hand and into her.

He briskly lifted her up, showing his impressive strength. He then placed her on a bed, he looked at her sadly.

"I should have been faster." He said

"It wasn't your fault dearie." Flora said

"...I guess your right..." Aaron said

Fauna looked at him for a moment, she then waved her wand and a portal opened soon after. He looked at her confused soon after.

"Dearie... you must be looking for someone... yes?" She asked

"...I'm betting the others are looking for me... maybe going to other worlds might help." Aaron said simply

"Then this portal will take you to another world, I'm not sure where... but it will take you to another one." Flora explained

"...Thank you Flora... may we meet again." Aaron said

He then walked through the portal and disappeared to another world soon after. What he didn't notice, was Talia watching from a nearby window. She sighed as she walked away from the window and the castle altogether.

"I have to find him again." She said to herself

She then got into her Gummiship and flew off to the next world that was nearby.

**Meanwhile**

Aalam sighed to himself as he floated over the unconscious body of Vanitas, the boy wasn't that strong. That much he knew, Xehanort gave him more of a challenge but... he managed to get a few hits in. That wouldn't normally happen with someone of his skill level.

He's growing weaker in this form, he floated away as he looked up at the sky in the barren wasteland of Keyblade he was in.

" _Son... I hope you can do what I was not able to do... and defeat Xehanort._ " He said

He then disappeared from the Keyblade Graveyard soon after.

Hopefully, to be able to keep track of his son again.

* * *

[ **{NEW SPELL}** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCl-He3oVzw&list=PLKD58pNyBB7W372UoW-Njo5AGBlB_KUiz&index=3&t=0s)

**Name: Fire**

**Description: A spell that allows the user to launch Fireballs from their Keyblade or be able to create balls of fire around them for protection, this is the most basic variation of fire. It can also be melded into attacks but at a high cost.**

**Cost (Normal): 12 MP**

**Cost (Tech Use): 20 MP**

**|Aaron Stats|**

**HP: 150**

**MP: 110**

**Abilities: Scan, Second Chance, Second Wind, Jackpot, Berserk**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for this chapter.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	4. Dwarf Woodlands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I had a lot... going on during the development on this.
> 
> But I assure you, I will be getting back on track.

[ **?** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alBq5hX6hTI)

Aaron stepped out of the portal and found himself in a forest, it seemed a lot more different then the last one. The last forest had a mystic air to it while this forest has a slightly more whimsical tone to it, that's what he thinks at least.

He sighed to himself as he shook his head slightly annoyed.

"Where am I now?" He said exasperated

He stopped shaking his head and hummed to himself while tapping his foot slightly in thought, he looked around at his surroundings. There wasn't much to say, the forest reminds him of some of the old storybooks that he read with Ventus when he was younger.

He still looks back at those books so fondly among various others, he smiled at his memories as he raised the necklace he wore up slightly.

"I'm hoping I can get back to you guys soon... they must all be worried sick." Aaron said to himself

He nodded after he lowered his necklace, he began to move forward. He should at least find civilization again, it's a good place for him to start all things considered. He is getting slightly annoyed at the fact he's in this situation again.

At least he hasn't had to fight anything yet... despite his inexperience with it, he hummed a small tune to himself as he walked through the forest. He heard the birds sing and the foxes run around, he saw one fly towards him.

He smiled and extended his finger, it landed on it. He chuckled as it sang to him slightly.

"Aren't you a cute little guy, I'm betting you're just looking for a friend huh?" He asked

The bird chirped at him, Aaron chuckled soon after. The bird flew off soon after, he shook his head with a slight smile on his face.

"Never did I think a bird could be so friendly." He said to himself

He continued on through the forest, this place doesn't seem so bad after all.

**Meanwhile...**

Talia sighed as she flew her ship somewhere else, an indicator came onto the screen before her. She hummed it as she looked at the name and her eyes glanced at the world she was in front of.

"Dwarf Woodlands... I think that might be where he is now... it's the closest to Enchanted Dominion and it wouldn't require much Magical energy to travel there." She mused to herself

She shrugged and began to land her Gummi-ship there, she knows that she needs to search for her brother and keep an eye on him. That's the task she was given and she'll do it with all of her Heart. Her mother's wishes will not go ungranted.

That much she can at least promise... she still wants to meet her brother after not knowing him for so many years. She has so many questions about him...she'll have to save them for when it's time.

For now, she just needs to keep up her identity and make sure he'll be fine. She'll have to tell him that she's keeping an eye on him, maybe even help him in a few fights.

' _Big bro... I hope you're safe... wherever you are._ ' She thought to herself

She then flew towards the Dwarf Woodlands, hoping to be able to find him somewhere in that world. After all... it doesn't sound like that bad of a place... does it? She hopes she's right about this one.

* * *

Aaron sighed as he walked out of the forest, he was finally out of that place. It wasn't bad but... it was a bit long for him, he saw himself in a glade of beautiful flowers. He smiled slightly as he looked around amazed at the colors around him.

He walked through the glade quietly before finding himself behind a woman.

She had short, wavy, black hair, brown eyes, and somewhat pale skin. She then turns around revealing her long eyelashes, red lipstick, and a red ribbon in her hair tied in a bow.

She wore a yellow skirt and blue bodice. The sleeves of her dress are short and puffy, azure in color, and sport several red teardrop-shaped symbols on them. There is a high, white collar on the back of her dress.

Gold slippers with a small, white bow on the front of each one completed the set alongside a red cape tied around her neck by a brown strip of cloth.

She looked at him curiously as he looked at her a bit surprised at her beauty.

"Hello there... are you here to pick flowers too?" She asked warmly

"Umm... no madame, I just wandered here... I'm not from around here." Aaron explained simply

"Ah... well, my name is Snow White." She introduced

"I'm Aaron." Aaron said with a simple smile

He bowed soon afterward, as he usually does for moments such as these. Snow White giggled slightly at this nature, he stopped bowing soon after.

"My, aren't you a gentlemen." She said in an amused tone

"I was taught that by my Master... he told me manners are important in any situation." Aaron explained plainly

"He's a wise man... isn't he?" Snow White asked

"Heh, yeah." Aaron said with a chuckle

He then looked at the flowers, he knew some things about flowers thanks to a book he read on them. He got bored and decided to study that sort of thing, he really enjoyed it and considered it a hobby.

He picked a few with a slight hum.

"A few daisies, some orchids, and a lot of lilies." Aaron said simply

"You are quite well versed in flowers." Snow White said with a smile

"I just... really like flowers, they're the most interesting plants. The rights ones can practically grow anywhere if it wishes and they always hold such a beauty to them." Aaron said wistfully while holding a green orchid

"That is quite true." Snow White said

She then picked a few flowers and did something with them, she then placed something onto Aaron's head. A small flower crown, he felt it and smiled at Snow White.

"Thanks." He said

"You're quite welcome." She said with a giggle

Aaron then saw Unversed appear around them he growled while Snow White looked frightened and took off the flower crown, handing it to Snow White soon after.

"Hold that for me, please. I'll take care of them." He said

"Be careful." Snow White said concerned

Aaron merely nodded and began charging towards the Unversed with a mighty battle cry.

**(MISSION ALERT!)**

[ **|Protect Snow White and fight off the Unversed|** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ylMpx2IbrzQ)

Aaron jumped forward and hit a few Flood away before strongly swinging his Keyblade towards a Scrapped causing it to skid backward. He aimed his Keyblade forward and casts a ball of Magical fire, it hit the Unversed causing it to disappear into smoke.

He then dodge-rolled away as Bruiser swung down, he growled before a Light appeared over his Keyblade. He felt energy coursing through it and decided to roll with it, he knew what it could do.

"BACK OFF!" He yelled

He charged forward and in a few slashes decimated the Unversed, he jumped high into the air and time slows down around him. He aimed his Keyblade forward as he mentally locked onto all the Unversed in the area.

Grey wisps appeared at the edge of the Keyblade soon after.

"TWILIGHT BURST!" He yelled

Grey wisps fired out of Forests Wind soon after, causing them to chase after the Unversed. Destroying quite a few of them, he landed and then charged at the last few Unversed. He spun around as he slashed through all of them.

He breathed out as all of them were defeated. He stood up straight and willed away his Keyblade, he walked over towards Snow White soon after with a calm yet serious look.

"Are you hurt?" He asked

"No... but thank you for taking out those dreadful creatures." Snow White said

"No thanks needed... was just doing what I'm supposed to do." Aaron said sheepishly

Snow White smiled and handed him back the flower crown, he smiled and put it back on again. The two then sat down in the field and began to talk about quite a few things, Talia watched nearby with a slight smile under her hood.

"He's stronger then I thought... I was hoping to help him and make my 'grand appearance'... heheh, just like those books I read." She said to herself

**Later**

Aaron sighed to himself as he looked at the bright blue sky, he had some thoughts on his mind. Like... how he was gonna get to the next area or... where he was gonna go after this.

He doubts he'll be able to stay here forever.

"What's wrong?" Snow White asked

"Nothing just... thinking." Aaron said simply

"...Well... whatever you're thinking about... I hope it isn't giving you too much grief." Snow White said

"Yeah..." Aaron sighed

He then heard running, he sat up and saw Terra running over before seeing him slow down. He gasped slightly and got up, looking at his surrogate brother shocked.

"Terra! Thank goodness I found you!" He said relieved

"Aaron... what are you doing here?" Terra asked confused

"Well... I was kidnapped, taken to another area, then somehow escaped due to some guy in ghostly armor that I felt like I knew, went to another world and met Aurora-"

"Wait... you met... Aurora?" Terra asked

"OH RIGHT! She was cursed by Maleficent." Aaron said remembering what happened to her

"...I know." Terra said sadly

Aaron looked at him confused for a moment before shaking it off, he had no time to focus on that. He needs to tell him what's going on.

"And now I'm here... Terra, Xehanort's a traitor. He's plotting something with some mysterious guy and... he wants to use Ventus for something bad!" He said frantically

"W-what?" Terra asked shocked

"Yeah, he's the reason I'm here actually." Aaron said with a slightly peeved tone

"H-he went missing... and told me I could... control my Darkness if I tried hard enough." Terra said awkwardly

Aaron looked at him with slightly puffed cheeks while looking at him with a slight glare which made the older boy look at him slightly shocked. He's never looked this annoyed at anything before.

"Terra, the Darkness is dangerous to control. You know this, you lost yourself in a moment during the Exam. It takes a lot of discipline to be able to not corrupt you, that's why you have to train." He said annoyed

"...You're sounding a lot like Master Eraqus." Terra remarked

"He is our Master... not the point, listen. You need to tell him about this." Aaron said with a serious gaze

"Yes but... I have to find Ventus also." Terra explained

"Wait... why would you need to... wait... that guy... Vanitas... he must have told him about me leaving and..." Aaron pieced together

He sighed exasperated, he looked at Terra with a serious look.

"Right now that's not important, I need to get back to the Land Of Departure and warn our Master." Aaron said

"...I can't deny that... if what your saying is true... then..." Terra trailed off

Aaron began to feel a bit more concerned about his brother, suddenly, more powerful Unversed showed up. He looked around shocked as did Terra, the two got out their Keyblades.

Terra looked at Aaron with a stoic look.

"Take Snow White and run... I was supposed to take her Heart... but it wouldn't be right." He said

"...Who told you to do that?" Aaron asked confused

"I'll tell you later, just go!" Terra commanded

Aaron nodded and grabbed Snow White's hand, Talia noticed this and followed them in the shadow's. Making sure to not be seen and to keep an eye on the two, she idly wondered to herself what he was talking about with that other guy.

She doesn't know who she is... but her training from her mother tells her that he has Darkness... Darkness that isn't controlled properly. Most people can control their Darkness through tempered training and remaining in the Light.

Yet... his Darkness wasn't tempered enough and could be very well used against him. She knows those who can control Darkness without it truly corrupting them can manipulate others with the same thing.

Either with force... or through words... either way, it isn't good that he has barely any protection against that sort of situation.

' _Why is he so important to Big Bro... if he's so friendly with him?_ ' She asked herself

She'll get answers later, for now. Her brother is a larger priority.

* * *

Aaron kept running as fast as he could, holding Snow White's hand tightly. He had to keep running until they knew they were safe, he noticed the forest went from whimsical and bright to dark and ominous. He had a feeling they were in the wrong area.

He stopped soon after to catch his breath as did Snow White, the two looked at each other soon after.

"You okay?" Aaron breathed out

"Yes... will your friend be okay?" Snow White asked

"...Terra's much stronger then I am, he'll win. I just know it." Aaron said stoically

He sighed and sat down soon after, Snow White daintily sat down soon after. He needed a moment to relax, he summoned his Keyblade and looked at it. He still wonders how he even got one.

He doesn't seem to be worthy of something such as this... did it truly decide to come to him?

"What is that?" Snow White asked curiously

"...It's a Keyblade... I can't tell you much about it but they are powerful weapons made for destroying creatures such as the ones you saw back there. They can bring order but also destruction." Aaron explained simply

"...I see." Snow White said thoughtfully

Aaron heard something crack, he got up and swung his Keyblade stopping a living branch from grabbing him. He grabbed Snow White's hand and helped her up soon after, she stayed close to him as the branches got closer.

He growled angrily as his eyes began to glow ominously in the dark.

Suddenly, Talia ran in and slashed a few branches with her Keyblade. Aaron looked at her shocked and confused, he then aimed his Keyblade at her as energy built up at the tip.

"Who are you and how do you have a Keyblade?" He asked

"...My mother gave it to me." Talia said

"...So she was a Master too?" Aaron asked

"Yes." Talia said calmly

"...I'll trust you... my name is Aaron." Aaron said

"Call me Nise." Talia said

Aaron nodded, he then saw more branches appear. He got into his stance while Talia held hers more around her face and gripped it tightly with both of her hands, at that moment an Unversed then appeared through the trees.

It was a Mad Treant.

**(MISSION ALERT!)**

[ **|Defeat the Mad Treant|** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBEQy7yq8Tg)

Aaron charged forth and began slashing at the Mad Treant with Talia firing off spell after spell in the background. The Mad Treant tried striking Aaron but found it's attacked miss, Aaron dashed away with wisps of light behind him.

He idly wondered what he just did before realizing he just learned how to Dash, a technique that any Keyblade Wielder should know and use when necessary.

He ran back in and slashed at the Mad Treant soon after, it tried striking him but Aaron dashed away at every moment to avoid damage.

The Mad Treant caused branches to come out of its arms and tried to impale Aaron, it was blocked causing him to fly slightly.

He charged back forward and rapidly slashed at the Treant before being launched backward by another powerful strike, he recovered and slide near Talia. He looked at her and had an idea.

"Nise, I need you to cast a Spell. Do you have Aero?" He asked

"Yes." Talia said with a nod

"Ready it, I have an idea." Aaron said

Talia nodded and readied a ball of wind at the tip of her Keyblade, Aaron put his Keyblade's tip near it. Fire appeared in the center of the Ball, the Treant began to charge forth. Aaron noticed the ball grew in size, he grinned.

"You ready to launch?" He asked

Talia nodded, Aaron looked back at the Mad Treant as it continued its charge.

"Alright you piece of bark, take this. FLAMING STORM!" He boomed

Talia launched the ball of wind causing it to turn into a tornado of flames, it struck the Treant sending it backward with slight burn marks. The two charged forth and slashed it at the same time.

It screeched soon after before it ran into the forest, Aaron sighed in relief as he sat down with Talia standing there. Holding her Keyblade, she looked at her brother soon after.

' _You're smarter then I thought... Uncle must have taught you well._ ' Talia thought to herself

Aaron then got back up and looked at Talia with a friendly look.

"You're not half-bad, thanks for the assist." He said

"...It wasn't a problem." Talia said

"I wonder who trained you? They must be a pretty good Master if you're able to fire off that many spells." Aaron said with a grin

"They were." Talia said sadly

"...They went missing too huh?" Aaron asked

Talia simply nodded, he chuckled lightly and patted her shoulder.

"Well... you'll find them, just like I'll find my way back to my Master too." Aaron said

Talia smiled under her cloak, Ventus then ran in. She jumped away soon after causing Aaron to give out a confused cry.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked

It was too late, she already left. Aaron sighed and looked at Ventus whom was shocked to see him.

"Ven! I need you to listen to me. Don't trust Xehanort, he's trying to do something. Something bad!" He said frantically

"R-right." Ventus said a bit caught off guard

"Also... why did you leave the Land Of Departure?" Aaron asked with a raised brow

He had a feeling why but... he felt like he needed his side of the story to confirm it.

"Well... I was told you were kidnapped and... that Terra will change... after he leaves." Ventus said a bit sheepish

"...That strange boy... he told you this?" Aaron asked curiously

"You know him?" Ventus asked surprised

"He kidnapped me, so yeah... you could say we're acquainted." Aaron deadpanned in annoyance

Ventus winced slightly at this, he usually used that kind of tone when heard something incredibly dumb from him.

"Not my point, Terra's fine and fighting off some Unversed... and he's probably heading back to the Castle nearby that I saw while I was in that glade nearby with Snow White... you could go after him." Aaron explained

"Really?" Ventus said

"Yep, he might be gone by the time you leave... or not, I can't really tell you which is which." Aaron said with a shrug

"...Right... I should get you two to safety, I saw you fighting that Unversed before I came in here with that other person." Ventus said

"Nise? Yeah, she helped... I should get to safety and try to find a way back home... promise me you'll come back and take me back there?" Aaron asked

"...I'll try." Ventus said

Aaron smiled as he followed Ventus with Snow White behind him, she leaned close to the small Keyblade Wielder.

"Is he another friend?" She asked

"...You could say that." Aaron said

The three soon arrived at a cottage, the three walked inside and saw it was somewhat small. Aaron walks upstairs and sees a few beds, he looks at Snow White whom seems tired from the events of today.

"Well, there are beds here... you should get some sleep. You've been through a lot today." Aaron said

"Yes... please keep an eye out." Snow White said

"I'll keep watch here." Aaron said

He turned around and looked at Ventus with a slightly serious gaze.

"You should take a look around the area and make sure there aren't any Unversed nearby. They could be more powerful then the variations I faced earlier." Aaron explained

"Will do." Ventus said

He then headed out, Aaron sighed and sat down on a nearby chair. He heard the clock in the room faintly tick, he looked slightly downcast soon after. He had a lot of emotions to sift through for all of this.

This 'little journey' that he's going on... he has quite a few thoughts on the matter.

"...I'm so far from home... and I might be getting stronger... but this... this isn't something I was actually trained for... all I've done is fight on instinct... I've only a few people... and thus far... things do not seem well in the worlds... do all people act like this? Do all people hold contempt and anger towards someone because of how they are? I know not everyone's like that but... I'm not sure... I'm afraid I'm gonna do the wrong thing and... get someone hurt... what does Xehanort even want? Does he want some sort of... reward for causing misery?" Aaron asked himself

He looked at the clock, he let the ticking of it fill the silence in the room. He summoned Forests Wind and placed it on the table, he grabbed the Keychain and looked at it.

"...Why was I chosen to bear this now? Why was I given this of all times?" Aaron asked the Keyblade

Silence filled the room again, he sighed and willed away the Keyblade. He got up from his seat.

"No more time to stew in my thoughts... I should check on Snow White." He said to himself

The door opened and Aaron looked over expecting to see Ventus walk in. Instead it was a Dwarf wearing glasses, he looked at the Dwarf shocked as did the Dwarf towards him.

"A person is in our house?" He asked

"W-we're not thieves! We just got attacked by some creatures and... my companion and I found this place alongside my brother... I-I'm sorry if we intruded." Aaron said frantically

Another Dwarf walked in, one with a scowl on his face. He looked at him for a few moments before sighing annoyed.

"Well, ya don't seem untrustworthy." He said

"Aaron? Is everything okay?" Snow White asked concerned

She walks down and looks at the Dwarves, she then looks at them with a soft gasp.

"Oh my, sorry if we intruded." She said shocked

"It's fine, you guys seemed to be in a rough spot anyway." A happy Dwarf said

"Thanks." Aaron said

"I'm Princess Snow White." Snow White said

Aaron then looked at her shocked.

"Wait... you're a Princess? Wow... would have never guessed." He said

He looked back at the Dwarves, he then bowed in his usual manner.

"My name is Aaron." He said

"Hmmm... he seems very polite, well I'm Sneezy." Sneezy said with a sneeze soon after

"I'm Sleepy." Sleep said with a yawn

"I'm Grumpy." Grumpy said with a slight huff

"I'm Bashful." Bashful said shyly

"I'm Happy." Happy said with a wide smile

"And I'm Doc." Doc said adjusting his glasses

Aaron then looked at the Dopey Dwarf with a confused look.

"What's his name?" He asked

"He's Dopey, he can't talk but he can whistle." Doc said

Dopey whistled soon after, Aaron blinked.

"Well... it's a pleasure to meet you all." He said

"No monsters around the perimeter!" Ventus said, walking in

Grumpy growled angrily and stomped over, sticking a finger into the Keyblade Wielder's chest.

"You lousy thief, coming back here again!" He yelled

Aaron then grabbed his arm and glared at him deeply.

"Call him that again... and you'll regret it." He said in a sharp tone

Grumpy's eyes flashed to fear for a moment before he put his hand away, Aaron looked at him angrily.

"Now listen here, you're jumping to conclusions. If you met him before... then it must have been when you were outside right?" He asked

"Yeah, we were working in the mines." Doc said

"And did he attack you?" Aaron asked skeptically

The Dwarves went silent, he then growled angrily and looked at them disappointed.

"You should know better then to be rude to those who are polite, not everyone you meet will be a thief or a thug." Aaron scolded

The Dwarves looked down slightly ashamed with Grumpy looking away with a slight huff, Aaron then sighed.

"Look, my brother is a trustworthy person. I've known him all my life and we've been practically attached at the hip, I know he would never steal without a good reason. So apologize for the way you acted towards Ventus." He said

"But-"

"No if's, ands, or buts. You are in the wrong here Doc and you are going to correct it along with the others. Understood?" Aaron chided

"...Sorry Ventus." The Dwarves apologized with Grumpy saying it begrudgingly and Dopey giving a soft whistle

"Good... now... I'm going to head out with Ventus, keep Snow White safe." Aaron said

"Don't worry, we will." Happy said cheerfully

Aaron nodded and walked out with Ventus whom was looking at him in complete and utter shock.

"I didn't know you could act that way." He said

"Aqua taught me that, she told me that if I were ever to become a Keyblade Wielder. I would need to learn how to stand firm." Aaron said with a nod

"...Huh, that makes sense... I guess." Ventus said softly

"Regardless, we should find that Unversed and make sure it's destroyed." Aaron said with a serious look

"Right." Ventus said, also getting a bit more serious

The two then ran into the forest where the Unversed was located.

* * *

After a while of running, the two ended up in a clearing. Aaron got out his Keyblade and held it tightly as did Ventus, the two looked carefully around the area and made sure to step lightly.

Suddenly, a shadow was above them. They looked up and saw the Unversed falling from the sky, the two dodged out of the way as it landed. The Mad Treant then roared, the two then readied themselves for another fight.

As per usual in the life of a Keyblade Wielder.

**(MISSION ALERT!)**

[ **|Defeat the Mad Treant|** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBEQy7yq8Tg)

Aaron charged forth and slashed at the Mad Treant before dashing backward as it lashed out at him, he landed near Ventus soon afterward. Explosions then began to rain from the sky, the young Keyblade Wielder raised his Keyblade.

"TWILIGHT SHIELD!"

Soon a grey and white barrier appeared over them, Ventus looked confused at Aaron after he had done this. The young Keyblade Wielder looked at his brother with a serious gaze.

"Explanations will be saved for later, we need to fight this thing off." Aaron said

"...Right." Ventus said

The two charged forth and began slashing at it, the Treant rooted itself into the ground and began trying to attack them. They managed to dodge a few of its attacks but were rapidly getting hit.

Soon, they slide across the ground after getting hit with a large attack. Their stamina was starting to run low, Aaron then grabbed at his necklace and closed his eyes for a moment.

"...Guide me with your heart... AQUA!"

He opened his eyes as he was filled with renewed energy as did Ventus, he looked at Aaron shocked soon afterward.

"A D-Link?" He asked

"...I don't know what that is... you'll have to explain after we defeat this thing." Aaron said

Ventus nodded as he began to fire off Magic Volley after Magic Volley while running forward, the Young Keyblade Wielder fired off a flurry of Fire Spells. He remembered how they worked... they required using Magical Energy formed into blazing heat.

He knows this thing is like a tree and thought that fire would work... which it did seeing as the Treant screech in pain. It charged at Aaron again whom wasn't able to move fast enough and put his Keyblade up defensively.

...But he heard it screech again, he opened his eyes to see Talia in front of him. Using her Keyblade to stop it with large amounts of magical energy in front of it, Aaron's eyes widened at this.

"A Protect Spell? That spell... is nearly impossible to use without certain conditions... it's often applied to items." He mused

"Aaron, help me fight this thing along with that other guy!" Talia said

"Alright Nise." Aaron said

He then charged forth and hit it with his Keyblade, sending it back slightly. He aimed his Keyblade and fired off a burst of flame before firing off another, moving back slightly. He then ran forward and slashed it again before jumping back and allowing Talia to get a few strikes in.

Ventus then struck it a few times before firing off a Blizzard spell, slowing it down slightly. Aaron then nodded towards Talia as they held their Keyblades upward.

"FIRAGA!" They both yelled

A large ball of flame then rained down from the sky and hit the Treant, doing enough damage to it to have it's symbol glow before expanding out into a large purple ball. It screeched as it moved drunkenly.. before falling to the ground with one last screech.

It then disappeared into purple energy, Aaron panted slightly alongside Ventus and Talia. He then looked at them with a small smile.

"Well... that was certainly a good fight." He said

"Umm... yeah... so who is this guy Aaron?" Talia asked

"Right, Nise... this is my brother Ventus... Ventus, this girl is well... Nise. I don't know her too well." Aaron said

"...Nice to meet you." Ventus said

"It's nice to meet the brother of... a good friend." Nise said, a bit sadly

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked

"...I'm looking for my brother and... I can't talk to him but... I want to help him as much as I can." Nise said

"...I see... well, when you see him... help him as much as you can then. You don't have to reveal who you are to him... just be there for him. That's what I'd for my siblings." Aaron said with a grin

Talia smiled slightly, she then giggled which made the Young Keyblade Wielder look at her confused.

"What?" He asked

"Sorry... it's just... you really are an interesting person Aaron." Talia said

"...I guess I am... Ventus and I should get going. I need to head back and warn my Master about Xehanort's plans... see you around?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, sure." Talia said with nod

Aaron then looked at Ventus with a serious gaze as he nodded slightly.

"Now... you don't have to stay with Master when we get back... in fact, I'll tell him what Vanitas warned you in order to excuse why you are going out there in the first place. But remember... don't trust Xehanort for a moment... I already warned Terra the best I can... I don't want to lose you to whatever he's planning... I have a feeling that it will result in the doom of us all." He said

"Alright but... if you ever go outside the Land Of Departure again... don't be careless." Ventus said

"Odd thing to say now Ven." Aaron said with a grin

Ventus rolled his eyes and turned his Keyblade into its Glider Form, the two then flew away soon afterward. Talia looked at the sky before sighing and shaking her head slightly, she then began walking away.

She lowered her hood and revealed her sad expression.

"Aaron... you are so optimistic... that you aren't even aware of how badly that Xehanort wants his plans to succeed... mother told me about him... and I don't think he'll take kindly in your interference." Talia said sadly

She then headed to her Gummi Ship and flew off, making sure to try to find another world... maybe she could try and meet him there when they crash? After all... _fate isn't quite an easy thing to escape in the end._

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Aaron and Ventus were in the Lanes In Between, the young Keyblade Wielder sighed as he rode on the back of the Glider. He looked at Ventus's armored form with a raised brow.

"So... can you tell me why you didn't tell Master about what Vanitas said before leaving? I know you think with your heart more then your head but... this is a bit impulsive... even for you." Aaron said a bit concerned

"...I was... worried. Really worried... I didn't... want to lose the family that I had." Ventus explained morosely

"...Heh... yeah... hey... weird question but... do you think Terra and Aqua... like like each other?" Aaron asked curiously

Ventus seemed to look shocked as he turned his head towards him, he wasn't expecting to be asked that as they were floating between worlds.

"Why are you asking that?" He asked confused

"...I'm not sure... it's just... I don't really see them as being siblings with each other... rivals maybe but... I think they'd make a good couple... ya know?" Aaron said with a slight shrug

"...W-why are you asking me this then?" Ventus asked a bit confused

"You've known them longer then I have... yeah, I've been around a bit longer but... I'm younger then you." Aaron explained

"...F-fair point but... I don't know... I kind of thought the two were dating when I first arrived but... that was kinda squashed when I asked a little bit back... they seemed really flustered about it too." Ventus said, looking back on it

"...Did they say anything about siblingship?" Aaron asked curiously

"...No... I don't think so." Ventus said in thought

"...I'd like to see them together." Aaron said with a smile

"Heh... yeah. Aqua was kind of a mom already." Ventus said, a smile in his voice

"No denying that." Aaron said with a chuckle

Suddenly, they heard something fly by. The young Keyblade Wielder looked around confused... before seeing a giant flying Unversed in front of them, it screeched and fired off a bunch of projectiles.

Ventus tried to maneuver his glider to dodge them but ended up getting hit causing Aaron to fall off of it, he reached out towards his younger brother but... he was too late.

"AAAARRRRROOOONNN!" He yelled

"VEEEEENNNN!" Aaron yelled out

Soon... it all went dark for him.

* * *

[ **{NEW ABILITY}** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCl-He3oVzw&list=PLKD58pNyBB7W372UoW-Njo5AGBlB_KUiz&index=3&t=0s)

**Name: Dash**

**Description: A technique that allows one to dash through the air at high speeds, just as effective as dodge rolling, and is more effective for quick air-based movement.**

**|Aaron Stats|**

**HP: 200**

**MP: 160**

**Abilities: Scan, Second Chance, Second Wind, Jackpot, Berserk, Dash**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yeah, plot ain't gonna be that easy to change.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
